finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Final Fantasy VII/Mốc Sự Kiện
Đây là danh sách các sự kiện diễn ra trong thế giới Final Fantasy VII được sắp xếp theo thứ tự thời gian. Mốc Sự Kiện Hơn 2000 năm trước * Một chủng tộc giữa các vì sao là Cetra đi tới Planet. Họ sống bình yên ở Promised Land. Planet là một nơi lý tưởng cho người Cetra. Ở đó có Life Stream, một dòng năng lượng ma thuật thuần khiết cho mọi sự sống của Planet. Trước đó loài người cũng xuất hiện ở Planet và người Cetra đã định cư lại nơi đây. Khoảng 2000 năm trước * Jenova được mệnh danh là "calamity of the skies" hạ cánh xuống trái đất, vào vùng phía bắc. Người Cetra sinh sống ở "Knowlespole" đã tìm thấy nó. Jenova đã giả dạng làm người Cetra, hứa hẹn hòa bình, nhưng sau đó truyền cho người Cetra một loại virus làm biến dạng và hủy diệt họ. Tiếp đó Jenova băng ngang địa cầu và tiêu diệt hết bộ tộc centra còn lại. * Cú đáp của Jenova gây ra một vết thương khổng lồ, cho nên dòng lifestream tụ tập lại nơi được biết đến với tên gọi The Great North Cave để chữa thương cho trái đất. Năm con Weapon khổng lồ đã được sinh ra bởi hành tinh để tiêu diệt Jenova: Sapphire Weapon, Diamond Weapon, Ultimate Weapon, Emerald Weapon, Ruby Weapon, nhưng trước khi chúng kịp làm điều này thì một số người Cetra còn sống sót đã tự đánh bại được Jenova (lúc này đã có dạng nữ) và khóa nó lại trong một tảng đá. * Các Weapon chìm vào trạng thái ngủ đông, còn một số người Cetra sống sót ít ỏi đồng hóa với nhân loại. Sau 2000 năm * Loài người tiến bộ dần. Trung tâm văn hóa, thương mại, chính trị tập trung về một thành phố lớn duy nhất, đó là Midgar. Thành phố phát triển theo năm tháng cho đến khi một tập đoàn tài phiệt mang tên Shinra khám phá ra cách hút lấy năng lượng sống Mako từ dòng lifestream. Mako được mọi người sử dụng hằng ngày và là nguồn gốc của materia, tuy nhiên Shinra lại tạo ra những giàn lọc khổng lồ để hút cạn nguồn năng lượng này. Chính đây là nguyên nhân khiến Midgar trở thành một thành phố to lớn và thịnh vượng, song song, Shinra cũng chiếm lấy quyền tự trị, xây dựng quân đội và những lực lượng tình báo để duy trì quyền lực. * Để duy trì hình tượng dân chủ, một thị trưởng bù nhìn đã được bầu lên. Shinra cũng xây dựng một đội tinh nhuệ mang tên SOLDIER, nơi mà những thành viên đều được tiếp xúc với năng lượng mako để nâng cao năng lực và Turks, tổ chức của những bóng ma sát thủ nhằm thực hiện những ý đồ thống trị của mình một cách ít lộ liễu hơn. * Trong 50 năm tồn tại của mình, Midgar có hai giai cấp: giàu có xa xỉ và đầy quyền lực sống trong tầng trên kiến trúc, nghèo khổ và bị bóc lột sống trong tầng dưới của thành phố và giữa hai phe đã có một cuộc đấu tranh quyết liệt. 57 năm trước Vincent Valentine chào đời. Hai mươi năm sau anh ta gia nhập Turks. 48 năm trước * Nanaki (tức là Red XIII) chào đời ở Cosmo Canyon. Cậu ta là một trong số ít những cá thể còn sống sót của chủng loại mình. Vào thời điểm này, Cosmo Canyon kiểm soát bởi một bộ tộc dữ tợn là Gi. Mẹ của Nanaki đã chết. Seto, cha của Nanaki chiến đấu chống lại kẻ thù đã bị hóa đá. Nanaki không biết chuyện này và cậu ta đã tưởng cha mình hèn nhát bỏ trốn khỏi thung lũng như một kẻ hèn nhát. * Chủng tộc của Nanaki sống rất lâu và có quan hệ với người cổ đại, điều này giải thích tại sao sau này Hojo lại rất có hứng thú với Nanaki. 33 năm trước * Barret Wallace chào đời tại North Corel, Corel thời điểm này là một thành phố trù phú dựa trên nền công nghiệp khai thác than, lúc này than vẫn là nguồn nguyên liệu chính ở những khu vực ngoài Midgar. 32 năm trước * Cid Highwind chào đời. 31 năm trước * Giáo sư Gast trong khi tiến hành công tác khảo cổ tại Mt. Nibel đã phát hiện hóa thạch của Jenova. Ông ta mang Jenova về Nibelheim, tại đây ông nghiên cứu nguồn gốc và sức mạnh của mụ. Vào lúc này giáo sư tin rằng Jenova là một người Cetra. Shinra rất quan tâm đến công trình của giáo sư và đã cung cấp phương tiện, tiền bạc để ông nghiên cứu. 30 năm trước * Dự án Jenova được tiến hành. Mục đích của Shinra là tạo ra những người có sức mạnh của người cổ đại. Tuy không rõ việc giáo sư Gast có biết chuyện này không nhưng phụ tá của ông ta, Hojo, nhà khoa học gửi đến bởi Shinra thì chắc chắn hiểu điều này . * Hojo và Gast đã tiến hành những thí nghiệm về Jenova trong tầng hầm của tòa nhà lớn Nibelheim. Một nữ khoa học gia trẻ tuổi tên Lucrecia Crescent và một nhân vật của Turks tên là Vincent Valentine (được gửi tới để quản lý tình hình) cũng có mặt tại đây. * Trong thời gian tiến hành thí nghiệm, Vincent đã yêu Lucrecia. Tuy nhiên, cô ta yêu Hojo và đã từ chối lời cầu hôn của Vincent, Lucrecia đã có mang với Hojo. Hojo, thất bại trong việc sử dụng những người trưởng thành trong thí nghiệm của mình, quyết định sử dụng đứa con chưa sinh ra đời của mình (đáng sợ thay cho Hojo). Hắn tiêm tế bào của Jenova cho Lucrecia và đứa bé. Lucrecia trở bệnh và sau khi sinh đứa trẻ thì không thể hồi phục được nữa. * Vincent vô cùng căm giận Hojo nhưng lại bị Hojo vô hiệu hóa và biến thành vật thí nghiệm, một thứ nửa quái vật giống như trong các ống tại nhà máy Mako. * Hojo sau đó khóa Jenova lại tại nhà máy Mako, mang đứa trẻ hoàn hảo của mình về Midgar, nơi đủ điều kiện để nuôi và quan sát. Đứa bé được đặt tên là Sephiroth và nó không bao giờ được nói cho biết cha mẹ của nó là ai. * Vào một thời điểm nào đó, giáo sư Gast rời khỏi cuộc thí nghiệm, đó là lúc Hojo bắt đầu chuyển sang thí nghiệm trên con người. Nhận ra rằng ông ta không thể ngăn chặn được kế hoạch, Gast quyết định bỏ đi trước khi Shinra cho rằng ông ta không còn hữu dụng nữa. * Vincent tỉnh dậy khi cả Hojo và Lucrecia đều đã ra đi, thí nghiệm không còn nữa. Đau khổ, anh ta tự khóa mình trong chiếc quan tài suốt 30 năm tới. Lucrecia, nhận được sức mạnh từ tế bào của Jenova đã ẩn mình tại Waterfall Cave. 28-24 năm trước * Giáo sư Gast du lịch trên thế giới, tìm kiếm thêm những manh mối của người Cetra. Ông viếng thăm Bugenhagen tại Cosmo Canyon trong cuộc hành trình và tặng một số thiết bị nghiên cứu. Sau đó, ông gặp Ifalna, một trong những người Cetra cuối cùng còn sống sót. Họ yêu nhau và sống tại Icicle Inn tại lục địa phía bắc. Gast chưa hoàn toàn rời khỏi Shinra nhưng ông ta không thông báo mình đang ở đâu. 23 năm trước * Zack Fair chào đời tại Gongaga 22 năm trước * Ifalna sinh ra Aerith Gainsborough. Ngay sau đó, Hojo tìm được Gast, hắn cố bắt Ifalna và Aerith để làm thí nghiệm, giáo sư Gast chống lại và ông ta đã bị giết. 21 năm trước * Cloud Strife chào đời tại Nibelheim, lớn lên trong cô độc và luôn chống chọi với sự bất tài của mình, mong muốn được trở thành người hùng trong mơ ước. 20 năm trước * Tifa Lockhart chào đời tại Nibelheim. Năng động và hướng ngoại, cô có rất nhiều bạn bè. Dù cùng tuổi nhưng sự khác biệt khiến Cloud và Tifa không có nhiều thời gian bên nhau trong thời thơ ấu. Khoảng 16 năm trước * Shinra xâm chiếm Wutai, một quốc gia nước ngoài. Niềm kiêu hãnh mạnh mẽ của Godo Kisaragi khiến ông cố đưa Wutai thoát khỏi sự kiểm soát của Shinra, tuy nhiên lực lượng của họ nhanh chóng bị nghiền nát và Wutai trở thành một thành phố du lịch để có thể tồn tại. * Vào thời điểm này Ifalna trốn thoát khỏi tổng hành dinh Shinra cùng Aerith và đã đến được Sector 7. Tại đây, quá kiệt sức, cô giao Aerith cho bà Elmyra Gainsborough . Ngay từ lần gặp đầu tiên Aerith đã tiên đoán trước được cái chết của chồng bà Elmyra. * Elmyra nhận nuôi Aerith. Aerith lớn lên với khả năng tiên đoán và tình yêu thiên nhiên. Cô giữ một viên Materia nhỏ thừa kế từ người mẹ, đây thực ra là Materia để Summon "Holy", tuy nhiên Aerith không nhận biết được sức mạnh của nó. Khi cô trưởng thành, Tseng, người đứng đầu Turks phát hiện ra cô, hắn muốn bắt Aerith trở lại tổng hành dinh, nhưng Aerith đều trốn thoát được. * Sephiroth chứng minh được năng lực huyền thoại của mình và trở thành công cụ hữu hiệu nhất của Shinra. Những biểu hiện trong chiến đấu của anh ta khiến anh được gia nhập SOLDIER ngay ở tuổi thiếu niên. * Trong cuộc chiến, Shinra vẫn tiếp tục nghiên cứu quân sự và vũ trụ. Một phi công trẻ giàu kinh nghiêm tên Cid Highwind đã được chỉ định làm phi công cho cuộc phóng tên lửa đầu tiên. Cid đã thể hiện khả năng của mình với chiếc Tiny Bronco và Highwind . Tuy nhiên, giấc mơ của anh ta tan vỡ do một sự cố kĩ thuật. * Sau cuộc chiến với Wutai, Shinra cho rằng lợi nhuận đến từ Mako lớn hơn nhiều so với khám phá vũ trụ và chương trình của Cid chìm vào quên lãng. 16 năm trước * Yuffie Kisaragi chào đời tại Wutai. 12 năm trước * Mẹ Tifa mất, cô bé Tifa trong lúc buồn bã vô vọng tưởng rằng mẹ đã đi lên Mt. Nibel nên đã đuổi theo. Cloud chạy theo bảo vệ nhưng Tifa vẫn bị ngã và bị thương. Cha của Tifa đến và la mắng Cloud vì để Tifa đi hoang, Cloud giận dữ vì bị hiểu lầm và thất bại trong việc cứu Tifa, quyết định sẽ có một ngày cậu ta trở nên mạnh mẽ hơn cả Sephiroth vĩ đại, đợi ngay khi đủ tuổi cậu ta sẽ gia nhập quân đội. * Sau khi Tifa hồi phục, Cloud và Tifa trở nên gần gũi hơn, Cloud kể cho Tifa biết về giấc mơ của mình và họ có một lời hứa (.). Cùng thời điểm này Tifa đã theo học Zangan và hoàn thiện kĩ năng cận chiến. 9 năm trước * Zack Fair rời khỏi nhà ở Gongaga và gia nhập SOLDIER, anh ta thăng tiến mau và được chỉ huy dưới quyền của Sephiroth. 7 năm trước * Sự kiện diễn ra trong game Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core 300px Số phận của các nhân vật: * Zagan, thầy của Tifa đến mang Tifa đến Midgar sau sự cố ở Sephiroth thiêu trụi Nibelheim, khi tỉnh lại Tifa đã mở một quán rượu tên là "7th Heaven". * Cloud , Zack và những người sống sót tại Nibelheim đã bị Hojo đem làm vật thí nghiệm để tạo ra một Sephiroth thứ hai (họ tưởng Sephiroth thật sự đã chết ???). * Sephiroth trôi nổi trong dòng lifestream cho đến khi kết thúc tại Northern Crater. Dựa trên năng lực của người cổ đại và năng lượng nguyên thủy của hành tinh, hắn bắt đầu kế hoạch tái tạo mình thành "thần". Một trong những bước đó là triệu hồi thiên thạch khổng lồ phá hoại trái đất khiến Mako tụ tập vào một chỗ để chữa thương, để hắn lợi dụng hút lấy nguồn năng lượng này. * Trong 5 năm kế tiếp, Sephiroth nghiên cứu việc tạo thành những bóng ma của mình từ xa để phá hoại, thân thể thực sự của hắn vẫn tồn tại ở Northern Crater trong suốt thời gian của game. * Shinra che dấu sự kiện Nibelheim bằng cách bù lại dân số của làng bằng nhân viên của mình. Những thí nghiệm kết thúc, nhưng xác của Jenova, trừ cái đầu, được mang trở lại Midgar để đảm bảo an toàn. Ngay khi kế hoạch thay thế thất bại, Hojo có quay trở về đây để thực hiện tiếp thí nghiệm, trong thời gian này hắn bắt được Nanaki và dùng cho công việc dơ bẩn của mình. 4 năm trước cho đến thời điểm hiện tại * Shinra thuyết phục những người thợ mỏ Corel bỏ việc để xây dựng một nhà máy Mako tại đây. Barret, thấy trước ngành than không có tương lai, ủng hộ kế hoạch. Người bạn tốt nhất của Barret là Dyne phản đối điều này, tuy nhiên, Barret vẫn thuyết phục được anh ta. * Một ngày, trên đường trở về Corel, Barret và Dyne phát hiện ra Shinra đã đốt cháy thành phố. Họ khám phá ra rằng Shinra đã vu khống những người thợ mỏ gây ra một số vụ nổ tại khu lò phản ứng. Turks đuổi bắt họ, Barret và Dyne bị thương trong khi chạy trốn, Dyne ngã xuống vực, vì vậy Barret tin rằng bạn mình đã chết. Khi quay về Corel, Barret tìm thấy xác người vợ Myrna của mình, vợ của Dyne là Eleanor cũng chết nhưng con gái của Dyne là Marlene thì không. Anh ta quyết đinh mang Marlene bỏ trốn và đã đến Midgar. * Barret thay thế cánh tay bị thương của mình bằng một khẩu súng tay, cùng thơi điểm, ông nghe được tin có một người cũng bị thương giống mình, nghi ngờ bạn vẫn còn sống, Barret cố tìm nhưng thất bại. Dyne ở lại thành phố, sa mạc xâm thực và bên trên nó, một khu tổ hợp vui chơi giải trí không lồ được dựng nên – Gold Saucer, Corel trở thành tầng hầm của Gold Saucer, trí óc của Dyne trở nên bất bình thường, ngay cả trùm của Corel cũng rất sợ hãi Dyne. * Cùng lúc đó , một số người còn sống sót của thành phố di chuyển lên phía bắc chỗ nhà máy Mako (lúc này cũng đã ngưng hoạt động) và ở lại đó. Họ sống gần đường dây cáp lên Gold Saucer bằng cách bán những vật lưu niệm phế thải cho khách du lịch. * Barret, thề rằng sẽ trả thù Shinra, bắt đầu tổ chức các cuộc tấn công vào các lò phản ứng. Ông liên kết với Tifa (cũng căm giận Shinra không kém) và dùng tầng hầm quán bar của cô làm trung tâm điều khiển hoạt động của nhóm khủng bố bảo vệ môi trường AVALANCHE. * Vào một thời điểm gần với hiện tại, Zack và Cloud trốn thoát khỏi tòa nhà Trụ sở Shinra. Cloud lúc này đã được tiếp xúc với năng lượng Mako và gần như mất trí, Zack cùng cậu ta mặc đồng phục Shinra để đánh lạc hướng những kẻ truy đuổi. Trên đường Zack đã kể cho Cloud nghe về tất cả cuộc đời của anh ta và cuộc chiến với Sephiroth trong nhà máy Mako. Cloud quá bối rối và hỗn loạn nên không thể trả lời, chính Zack đã lo cho cậu ta. * Shinra đuổi theo và giết được Zack, còn Cloud được tha vì coi như không còn có thể trở thành mối đe dọa cho Shinra. Tuy nhiên, Cloud đã cầm thanh kiếm Buster Sword của Zack, vượt qua đường hầm Sector 7 và đến được bến tàu, nơi Tifa tìm thấy cậu ta (lúc này vẫn chưa hoàn toàn tỉnh táo). Khi trở nên khá hơn, Cloud đã hòa lẫn ký ức về Zack và của bản thân để trở thành một phiên bản của mình, về sau Sephiroth đã lợi dụng điều này để khống chế hoàn toàn Cloud. * Với trí nhớ của Zack như một lính đánh thuê chuyên nghiệp, Cloud đã quyết định giúp đỡ AVALANCHE và câu chuyện bắt đầu.... * Diễn ra sự kiện trong phiên bản chính Final Fantasy VII 300px 2 năm sau * Diễn ra sự kiện trong Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children 300px 4 năm sau * Diễn ra sự kiện trong Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Ceberus 300px Liên Kết Ngoài và Nguồn *Bài viết trên GameVN của Boko85 *Văn bản gốc Thể_loại:Final Fantasy VII